glee_make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Humphrey
Matthew "Matt" Humphrey is a main character in LoveWithoutTragedy's fan fiction, Glee: Make It Or Break It. Matt is characterized as "an ex-child Broadway performer who is now a manwhore, who knows nothing about love and doesn't care about it". He was created by wiki member Camsay and is portrayed by Robert Pattinson, known for his roles as Edward Cullen in "The Twilight Saga" and Cedric Diggory in the fourth installment of Harry Potter: The Goblet Of Fire. Backstory Being born and grown up in a big city as New York, he has always had everything and been a spoiled kid because him being an only child and having his parents conforming him. He has also always appreciated the good music, and has had a bond with Broadway ever since he was a young boy. He played minor roles in different plays while he lived there. When he was a child, he was ocassionaly bullied by a group of guys because of his then-skinny appearance, braces and glasses. Then, as year passed he was granted with a better-built body, his teeth were repaired and whitened and got contact lens and became a hopeless heartbreaker. He moved with his family after they needed a quieter place with less people and less drama, to Lima, Ohio. Nothing worst could happened to him than leaving New York back, and settling down in a small town with less hearts to break. He likes Broadway material, but he also likes singing rock, both old and new, and upbeat pop. He can play both guitar and piano, knows to speak French and can dance a wide variety of rhythms. Biography Season One In The Hellraisers, Matthew is first mentioned in a conversation of Samantha, Kaleesha and Kendall about her dating him. Soon after, he appears on the locker room and asks her why she's ignoring him. She wants to break up with him because he's dragging her popularity out and because he's flirting with every girl he runs into. Later, Samantha recieves a text message from him, but she ignores it as she meets Cole. Later on, he makes another appearance in Numb, where he and Samantha are seen arguing in the hallways, and also calls her a bitch. This causes Cole to get involved and they end up in an altercation. When Cole and Samantha kiss, Matthew sees it and gets jealous. In The Broadway Battle, Matt tries to apologize to Samantha due calling her a bitch after they broke up in Numb. He then performs Ladies' Choice where mainly all New Directions member followed him dancing. Cole gets very jealous, challenging Matthew in a duel, where they both perform'' Anything You Can Do'' rendering Matthew as the winner. In Duffy Danger, Matt is first seen watching Cole and Samantha a bit enfuriated. After that he appears to Sam with a bunch of flowers but she won't take him back. When Cole appears they start arguing, and get into song singing The Girl Is Mine. As they keep fighting Sam breaks them up and tells Matthew that she's with Cole now and she can't change that now. When Matt says it's not over yet, she tells him that indeed it is. She then sings Bitch, I'm Special to him, and he watches the whole performance. As it ends she tells him that now he knows how she feels. Matt, still angry looks down, with indifference. In Blackout,' '''Matt is first seen chuckling and trying to make Cole calm down about his reactions and his being-in-the-spotlight mania. He is then present in the Celibacy Club when Drake introduces him to the rest of the members. He says he's very sexual attractive and most girls want him. When Kaleesha asks him if that was the reason Sam broke up with him, he claims he's over Sam since the previous week as there's no point of fighting for a girl who doesn't want you back. After that, he stops a fight between Kendall and Kaleesha in the choir room, and, when Jason "accidentally" outs Aidan, he tells her that had been a really cold thing to do. He has a part on Invitationals number, ''All of the Lights. In Guilty Pleasure, he seems very excited when it's revealed Glee Club is getting sexy. He gets hyper when the girls perform Sexify teasing him. He laters performs'' SexyBack'' along with the New Directions Boys in which he gets really sexy and claims to be the sexiest guy on the group in which Kaleesha and Jason disagree, although Kendall approves, he also attends the Celibacy Club/LGBT Alliance meeting, although he does not have a solo in the Turn Me On performance. He has a small part on New Directions' group number Guilty Pleasure. Later in The Diva-Off, Matthew is seen disappointed in finding out about Tiffany Winters' departure from Glee Club, then performs a solo in Phresh Out the Runway/Diva ''with New Directions. Meanwhile, Matthew approaches Cole by greeting him with "Hey, man," and convinces him to join him on a "bro night." He believes that he and Cole have musical chemistry. He tries and tries to convince him to go when he refuses, and when he does, they both head out together that night. He gropes into Cole's music in the car, judging the music he had in there because it was nothing but Broadway, and plays the rock radio station and jams to it. Matthew is also seen shocked when he and Cole discover that Samantha is a prostitute when they head to a club. It is revealed that Matthew knew all along about Samantha's personal life, but is still seen shocked about it. The reason why he didn't tell Cole about it because he didn't want him to think that was the reason he wanted to hang out with him. He tries to calm Cole down because he's infuriated about it, but it doesn't work; Cole drives fast, and this scares Matt; therefore, he is put out of the car, even when it's a long way for him to get home. He's later trying to get Tiffany to rejoin, stating she was a worthy part of the club. In 'Unapologetic,''' '''Matthew was confronted by a annoyed Samantha because him taking Cole to where she was. Matthew acted ruthless to the fact she's a prostitute and that she's ruining her life and won't allow Cole to be dragged into it. He also claims Cole deserves better than her, leaving a crying Samantha destoyed. He then does some back-up singing to Cole in his performance of Jump dedicated to Samantha. Afterwards, he prevents to stop Jason from quitting New Directions, saying they need members for Sectionals. Personality He is a cold person, who never falls in love and only uses people to have sex. But this may change once he found the correct person, which probably would be never. Being boy or girl is the same for him, he'll always try to get them, He's still a loner, because nobody can stand his company, except a few ones, because he keeps himself isolated from people because of his trust issues originated in his first year of school where he was bullied back in NY until he grew up and made himself respected. He sometimes feels difficult to deal with himself. He is numb to keep love on his side. Appearance Matthew is a handsome young man, tall, standing at six feet and one inch, good-looking, strong, with light brunette hair, wears some facial hair and hazel eyes. He usually dresses himself in dark clothes as he sees himself as a dark guy with a dark personality. Sexuality Matthew is a bisexual guy, who loves being with both guys and girls, no preference. Relationships Matthew and Samantha started dating prior to The Hellraisers, the fanfiction pilot episode. Their relationship seemed to be on the rocks, though, as they broke up in Numb as she started dating Cole. Anyway, he stills wants to get her back because he thinks she's special and not another girl to "hump-and-dump". Songs Season One Solos LadiesChoice.PNG|Ladies' Choice' (The Broadway Battle) Sexyback.PNG|'SexyBack' (Guilty Pleasure) Solos (In A Duet) 284px-Gleelogo.jpg|'Anything You Can Do' (Cole) ''(The Broadway Battle) TheGirlIsMine.PNG|'The Girl Is Mine' (Cole) (Duffy Danger) Solos (In A Group Number) Gallery Manthrw.png|Matthew and Samantha. Mattole.png|Cole and Matt - Broadway Frenemies Matt Humphrey.jpg MIOBINewGroup.PNG Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members